


Septiplier one-shots

by orphan_account



Series: Youtuber shippings! [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Birthday, Collar, Hotel, Kitten, M/M, More tags to come!, Pax - Freeform, Teasingly, Texting, Tim - Freeform, drunk, dust - Freeform, playfulness, puppy, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Septiplier one-shots! Suggest an idea and I'll do it!





	1. Pets

Mark was heading up to England to spend a few weeks with Felix and Jack. They lived next to each other, which probably was convincent. Mark would be staying at Jacks house for the time being, which would be fun! Or fun in his opinion. In all honesty Mark just hopped he wouldn't be a bother.  
The plan landed around 6, maybe 7am and Mark was so happy to get off. Some creepy old guy watched him for what he assumed to be the entirety of trip. It was crazy because the guy definitely wasn't a fan, the guy kept staring at him with a evilish, mean glint in his eye. Every wrinkle and crevice was in clear detail, he had a pontocho on too.  
So Mark was so happy when he saw Jack. Jack was looking around the airport gates, occasional having some child come up and ask for a hug, but it seemed as if Jack hadn't seen him! So Mark smirked and snuck up behind him, waiting until the kids had left.

He quickly flung his arms around the slightly smaller male and engulfed him in a hug. Jack flitched and turned back, drawing a fist, but stopped when he realized it was Mark, "Jesus Christ ye scared ta shite outa me!"  
Mark chuckled, "I know."  
Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him off, "where's yer luggage?"  
Mark pointed to the black convayer belt that went around and around with people's luggage. The two walked towards it, and Mark quickly claimed his three bags.  
Jack grunted when he picked one up, "Gezz, what are ya doin' wit tis much?"  
"That's my recording bag, the heaviest. Want me to carry it?"  
Jack shook his head, "I got it."  
As they walked out Mark took the bag, it was simply too heavy for the irishman, who took a smaller bag. They got a uber and took it to Jack's house.  
Felix was sitting on his porch.

So when he saw them, he waved, "hey bros!"  
Jack set the bag he had grabbed, the lightest, down. Mark did too. After a few minutes of talking the two went into Jack's house where they were met with the rude face of the old guy.  
That old guy was in Jack's house. The first thing he did was throw some white powder towards the two, who breathed it in as Mark went to ask him why he was in the house, and Jack gasp slightly.  
When they stopped coughing and the powder subsited the man was gone. They searched for an hour before they suddenly got really tired and went to bed.

Mark was the one to awake first. Something was off. He felt as if he could hear everything, and boy could he smell! He felt more... Alert. Glanced around he could confirm he had fallen asleep on Jacks nice red couch while Jack went to sleep on the black chair. Mark didn't stay in the living room long, something enticing was in the kitchen

Wondering into the kitchen he sniffed a bit towards the fridge, then caught wind of himself in the mirror. He had two cute little black floppy dog ears! His face was a little more narrow and he now had a black nose. He felt scared when something brushed against his thighs, until he looked down, hee looked he had a small fluffy tail! "What the fuck?!" He asked alarmed and slightly panicked. Rushing to the living room, he saw that Jack had two slightly smaller brown cat ears and a much darker fluffy cat tail. He had little whiskers too, which Mark thought was adorable. Mark shook him awake.

"Leave me be." Jack shoved him a bit and turned on his side, then flinched when he accidentally pulled on his tail in the process. Leaning upwards and looking, he became alarmed too, "what the hell?"  
Mark shrugged, "I have dog parts..."  
"Am I cat?" Jack looked and touched the tail

Really slowly Mark simply nodded. Confusion clouded both there eyes,  
"Do you know how?" Mark asked curiosity. Jack shook his head and couldn't help but rub the ears he had on his head. He gave a soft purr before sopping. Mark got a playful him before moving his hands onto both of his ears before rubbing them.  
"A-ah..." Jack couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Immediately looking away shyly.  
Mark blushed a bit before moving his hands away, "I am going to get Felix, maybe he can help?"  
Jack nodded a bit, "maybe."

Mark had called Felix and told him the situation. The Sweden said he was going to the store before coming back with two collars. Mark didn't mind putting his on, the dog side wanting it.  
Jack didn't like, but Felix put it on him away. Felix also put them in sweaters cause why the hell not?  
Mark looked at Jack and felt his cheeks heat up lightly. Damn did he like the way he looked right now. Jack gave him a confused look

Mark was heading up to England to spend a few weeks with Felix and Jack. They lived next to each other, which probably was convincent. Mark would be staying at Jacks house for the time being, which would be fun! Or fun in his opinion. In all honesty Mark just hopped he wouldn't be a bother.  
The plan was squedualed to land around 6, maybe 7am and Mark was so happy to get off. 

Besides the fact he would be hanging out with two of his best friends, no youtube involved, some creepy old guy watched him for what he assumed to be the entirety of trip. It was crazy because the guy looked too old abd definitely wasn't a fan. The guy kept glaring at him with a evilish, mean glint in his eye. Every wrinkle and crevice was in such clear detail, he had a pontocho on too.

So Mark was extremely happy when he saw Jack. Jack was looking around the airport gates, occasional having some child come up and ask for a hug, but it seemed as if Jack hadn't seen him! Mark smirked and snuck up behind him, waiting until the kids had left as if not to blow his cover.

He quickly flung his arms around the slightly smaller male and engulfed him in a massive hug. Jack visibly flinched and turned back, drawing a fist, but stopped when he realized it was Mark, "Jesus Christ ye scared ta shite outa me!"  
Mark chuckled, "I know."  
Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him off, "where's yer luggage?"  
Mark pointed to the black convayer belt that went around and around with people's luggage. The two walked towards it, and Mark quickly claimed his three bags.  
Jack grunted when he picked one up, "Gezz, what are ya doin' wit tis much? Movin' here?" He joked  
"That's my recording bag, the heaviest. Want me to carry it?"  
Jack shook his head, "I got it."  
As they walked out Mark took the bag, it was simply too heavy for the irishman, who took a smaller bag. They got a uber and took it to Jack's house.  
Felix was sitting on his porch with a cup in his hands.

The Sweden lit up when he saw them, he waved with the hand he didn't have the cup in, "hey bros!"  
Jack set the bag he had grabbed, the lightest, down. Mark did too. After a few minutes of talking the two went into Jack's house where they were met with the rude face of the old guy.

That old guy was in Jack's house. The first thing he did was throw some white powder towards the two, who breathed it in as Mark went to ask him why he was in the house, and Jack gasped slightly. The power flew into the air and clouded their vision, making them cough.  
When they stopped coughing and the powder subsited the man was gone. They searched for an hour before both had gotten really tired and went to take nap.

Mark was the one to awake first and something was off.  
He felt more... Alert. Glanceing around he could confirm he had fallen asleep on Jacks nice red couch while Jack went to sleep on the black chair. Mark didn't stay in the living room long, not pay too much detail, something enticing was in the kitchen.

Wondering into the kitchen he sniffed a bit towards the fridge, then caught wind of himself in the mirror. He had two cute little black floppy dog ears! His face was a little more narrow and he now had a tiny black nose. He jumped when something brushed against his thighs, until he looked down. A fluffy small black tail with a few white spots was there!  
"What the fuck?!" He asked alarmed and slightly panicked. Rushing to the living room, he saw that Jack had two slightly smaller brown cat ears and a much darker fluffy cat tail. He had little whiskers too, which Mark thought was adorable. Heastintly, Mark shook him awake.

"Leave me be. There's food in ta kitchen and ye know we're ta bat'room is" Jack shoved his hands away and turned to face the couch then jerked when he accidentally pulled on his tail in the process. Leaning upwards and looking, he became bewildered "what the hell?"  
Mark shrugged, "I have dog parts..."  
"Am I cat?" Jack sat crossedlegged with the tail in his lap. The Irishman touched the tail once before stopping and staring at it.

Confusion clouded both there eyes,  
"Do you know how?" Mark asked curiosity.  
Jack shook his head and couldn't help but rub the ears he had on his head. He held back a soft purr before stopping. Mark got a playful grin before quickly moving his hands onto both of small cat ears before rubbing them.  
"A-ah..." Jack couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Immediately looking away shyly, making Mark move his hand off.  
Mark blushed a bit before moving his hands to his side, reaching out and grabbing his phone, "I am going to get Felix, maybe he can help?"  
Jack nodded a bit, "maybe." He stood up and went upstairs.

Mark had called Felix and hastily told him the situation. The Sweden said he was going to the store before coming back to help them figure this situation out, or make fun of them.

Felix arrived with two sets of bags, one had the iconic 'MD' for Mcdolands, and other was a PetSmart bag. Felix had arrived just as Jack got out the shower. The sound of a hair dryer made Mark and Felix giggle at how girly Jack was.  
"Should we scare him?" Felix asked  
Mark shook his head, "he's probably naked or in a towel. That'd just be mean."  
There was footsteps, shuffling, movement, and something opening and closing upstairs before Jack came down. He had this snuggly looking dark green sweater and some fluffy black pajama pants. He waved at Felix before his nose twitched, "ye got food?"  
Mark looked back towards Felix who nodded and handed Mark a bag, which he took.  
"You two can decide what you want, it's just awhole bunch of sandwiches, fries, and some breakfast stuff."  
Mark sat down and started digging through the bag, pulling out a few sandwichs and some fries. Jack took basically all the breakfast stuff and some fries.  
Felix took the rest.

The group chowed down. Nothing really special. Mark kept glancing at Jack. He had little fangs now, and when he took a bite his nose and wiskers twitched. Mark thought it was adorable. Jack had noticed Mark was looking at him, but he didn't mind too much, he liked the attention.  
Once they were done eating Felix got the other bag and set it down. Pulling two collars out. Both leather and they each had a golden tag. One had a letter M on it, the other had a letter J.

"You each got a collar." Felix said slyly.  
"what? No! Yer crazy, I'm not wearing that shite ye arse."  
"Oh c'mon Sean! You're a cat!" Felix whined.  
"No." Jack said stubbornly.  
Felix rolled his eyes and turned to Mark, "sit down so i can put this on you."  
Mark didn't want it, but the dog side in him did. He sat down on the couch obediently as Felix clipped a thick leather collar with a 'M' name tag. It jingled as Felix clipped it on.  
Jack wrinkled his nose, "yer kinky Mark."  
"No I'm not!" Mark said slightly flustered and embrassed, Felix snickered, then Mark stood up quickly and took the collar from Felix"Your turn Jackaboy."  
Jack hissed at him, "touch me, I dare ye." He threatend.  
Mark got a teasing grin and walked towards him, Jack backed up slightly, accidentally tripping over one of the pillows that had fallen off the couch. He landed with a thud and let out a soft groan.  
Mark took the opportunity to get ontop of him and clip the collar on, Jack tried to push him off and unclip it, but to make sure Mark twisted it behind his neck and pinned his hands down.  
"Gay!" Felix shouted before bursting into laugher.  
Mark chuckled lowly, then the dog side got the best of him and he licked Jack's cheek.  
"Ugh! Ew!" Jack started wiggling to escape. Mark simply licked his cheek again, his tail going crazy.

Felix started to laugh, "my God you bros look hella gay!"

"What? no!" Mark said, "we called this companionship in friendship and your Sweden ass don't even know."

"Mark get off of me." Jack said slightly angry.

Marks slowly got off of him laughing, "aww is the poor Irishman sad?"

Jack hissed at him and leaned up, "I'm going upstairs he said quickly and then went upstairs rushed, "dont bother me for a bit." Felix nor Mark saw his flushed cheeks.

"I bet you he's going to go wipe off the drool." Mark joked, Felix chuckled in agreement.

"I thought cats didn't like water," Felix said questionably, "we should go up there and see what he's trying to do."

Together the two went upstairs, they heard Jack in his room, taking silent, but large deep breaths.

Mark was heading up to England to spend a few weeks with Felix and Jack. They lived next to each other, which probably was convincent. Mark would be staying at Jacks house for the time being, which would be fun! Or fun in his opinion. In all honesty Mark just hopped he wouldn't be a bother.  
The plan landed around 6, maybe 7am and Mark was so happy to get off. Some creepy old guy watched him for what he assumed to be the entirety of trip. It was crazy because the guy definitely wasn't a fan, the guy kept staring at him with a evilish, mean glint in his eye. Every wrinkle and crevice was in clear detail, he had a pontocho on too.  
So Mark was so happy when he saw Jack. Jack was looking around the airport gates, occasional having some child come up and ask for a hug, but it seemed as if Jack hadn't seen him! So Mark smirked and snuck up behind him, waiting until the kids had left.

He quickly flung his arms around the slightly smaller male and engulfed him in a hug. Jack flitched and turned back, drawing a fist, but stopped when he realized it was Mark, "Jesus Christ ye scared ta shite outa me!"  
Mark chuckled, "I know."  
Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him off, "where's yer luggage?"  
Mark pointed to the black convayer belt that went around and around with people's luggage. The two walked towards it, and Mark quickly claimed his three bags.  
Jack grunted when he picked one up, "Gezz, what are ya doin' wit tis much?"  
"That's my recording bag, the heaviest. Want me to carry it?"  
Jack shook his head, "I got it."  
As they walked out Mark took the bag, it was simply too heavy for the irishman, who took a smaller bag. They got a uber and took it to Jack's house.  
Felix was sitting on his porch.

So when he saw them, he waved, "hey bros!"  
Jack set the bag he had grabbed, the lightest, down. Mark did too. After a few minutes of talking the two went into Jack's house where they were met with the rude face of the old guy.  
That old guy was in Jack's house. The first thing he did was throw some white powder towards the two, who breathed it in as Mark went to ask him why he was in the house, and Jack gasp slightly.  
When they stopped coughing and the powder subsited the man was gone. They searched for an hour before they suddenly got really tired and went to bed.

Mark was the one to awake first. Something was off. He felt as if he could hear everything, and boy could he smell! He felt more... Alert. Glanced around he could confirm he had fallen asleep on Jacks nice red couch while Jack went to sleep on the black chair. Mark didn't stay in the living room long, something enticing was in the kitchen

Wondering into the kitchen he sniffed a bit towards the fridge, then caught wind of himself in the mirror. He had two cute little black floppy dog ears! His face was a little more narrow and he now had a black nose. He felt scared when something brushed against his thighs, until he looked down, hee looked he had a small fluffy tail! "What the fuck?!" He asked alarmed and slightly panicked. Rushing to the living room, he saw that Jack had two slightly smaller brown cat ears and a much darker fluffy cat tail. He had little whiskers too, which Mark thought was adorable. Mark shook him awake.

"Leave me be." Jack shoved him a bit and turned on his side, then flinched when he accidentally pulled on his tail in the process. Leaning upwards and looking, he became alarmed too, "what the hell?"  
Mark shrugged, "I have dog parts..."  
"Am I cat?" Jack looked and touched the tail

Really slowly Mark simply nodded. Confusion clouded both there eyes,  
"Do you know how?" Mark asked curiosity. Jack shook his head and couldn't help but rub the ears he had on his head. He gave a soft purr before sopping. Mark got a playful him before moving his hands onto both of his ears before rubbing them.  
"A-ah..." Jack couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Immediately looking away shyly.  
Mark blushed a bit before moving his hands away, "I am going to get Felix, maybe he can help?"  
Jack nodded a bit, "maybe."

Mark had called Felix and told him the situation. The Sweden said he was going to the store before coming back with two collars. Mark didn't mind putting his on, the dog side wanting it.  
Jack didn't like, but Felix put it on him away. Felix also put them in sweaters cause why the hell not?  
Mark looked at Jack and felt his cheeks heat up lightly. Damn did he like the way he looked right now. Jack gave him a confused look

Mark was heading up to England to spend a few weeks with Felix and Jack. They lived next to each other, which probably was convincent. Mark would be staying at Jacks house for the time being, which would be fun! Or fun in his opinion. In all honesty Mark just hopped he wouldn't be a bother.  
The plan was squedualed to land around 6, maybe 7am and Mark was so happy to get off. 

Besides the fact he would be hanging out with two of his best friends, no youtube involved, some creepy old guy watched him for what he assumed to be the entirety of trip. It was crazy because the guy looked too old abd definitely wasn't a fan. The guy kept glaring at him with a evilish, mean glint in his eye. Every wrinkle and crevice was in such clear detail, he had a pontocho on too.

So Mark was extremely happy when he saw Jack. Jack was looking around the airport gates, occasional having some child come up and ask for a hug, but it seemed as if Jack hadn't seen him! Mark smirked and snuck up behind him, waiting until the kids had left as if not to blow his cover.

He quickly flung his arms around the slightly smaller male and engulfed him in a massive hug. Jack visibly flinched and turned back, drawing a fist, but stopped when he realized it was Mark, "Jesus Christ ye scared ta shite outa me!"  
Mark chuckled, "I know."  
Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him off, "where's yer luggage?"  
Mark pointed to the black convayer belt that went around and around with people's luggage. The two walked towards it, and Mark quickly claimed his three bags.  
Jack grunted when he picked one up, "Gezz, what are ya doin' wit tis much? Movin' here?" He joked  
"That's my recording bag, the heaviest. Want me to carry it?"  
Jack shook his head, "I got it."  
As they walked out Mark took the bag, it was simply too heavy for the irishman, who took a smaller bag. They got a uber and took it to Jack's house.  
Felix was sitting on his porch with a cup in his hands.

The Sweden lit up when he saw them, he waved with the hand he didn't have the cup in, "hey bros!"  
Jack set the bag he had grabbed, the lightest, down. Mark did too. After a few minutes of talking the two went into Jack's house where they were met with the rude face of the old guy.

That old guy was in Jack's house. The first thing he did was throw some white powder towards the two, who breathed it in as Mark went to ask him why he was in the house, and Jack gasped slightly. The power flew into the air and clouded their vision, making them cough.  
When they stopped coughing and the powder subsited the man was gone. They searched for an hour before both had gotten really tired and went to take nap.

Mark was the one to awake first and something was off.  
He felt more... Alert. Glanceing around he could confirm he had fallen asleep on Jacks nice red couch while Jack went to sleep on the black chair. Mark didn't stay in the living room long, not pay too much detail, something enticing was in the kitchen.

Wondering into the kitchen he sniffed a bit towards the fridge, then caught wind of himself in the mirror. He had two cute little black floppy dog ears! His face was a little more narrow and he now had a tiny black nose. He jumped when something brushed against his thighs, until he looked down. A fluffy small black tail with a few white spots was there!   
"What the fuck?!" He asked alarmed and slightly panicked. Rushing to the living room, he saw that Jack had two slightly smaller brown cat ears and a much darker fluffy cat tail. He had little whiskers too, which Mark thought was adorable. Heastintly, Mark shook him awake.

"Leave me be. There's food in ta kitchen and ye know we're ta bat'room is" Jack shoved his hands away and turned to face the couch then jerked when he accidentally pulled on his tail in the process. Leaning upwards and looking, he became bewildered "what the hell?"  
Mark shrugged, "I have dog parts..."  
"Am I cat?" Jack sat crossedlegged with the tail in his lap. The Irishman touched the tail once before stopping and staring at it.

Confusion clouded both there eyes,  
"Do you know how?" Mark asked curiosity.   
Jack shook his head and couldn't help but rub the ears he had on his head. He held back a soft purr before stopping. Mark got a playful grin before quickly moving his hands onto both of small cat ears before rubbing them.  
"A-ah..." Jack couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Immediately looking away shyly, making Mark move his hand off.  
Mark blushed a bit before moving his hands to his side, reaching out and grabbing his phone, "I am going to get Felix, maybe he can help?"  
Jack nodded a bit, "maybe." He stood up and went upstairs.

Mark had called Felix and hastily told him the situation. The Sweden said he was going to the store before coming back to help them figure this situation out, or make fun of them.

Felix arrived with two sets of bags, one had the iconic 'MD' for Mcdolands, and other was a PetSmart bag. Felix had arrived just as Jack got out the shower. The sound of a hair dryer made Mark and Felix giggle at how girly Jack was.   
"Should we scare him?" Felix asked  
Mark shook his head, "he's probably naked or in a towel. That'd just be mean."  
There was footsteps, shuffling, movement, and something opening and closing upstairs before Jack came down. He had this snuggly looking dark green sweater and some fluffy black pajama pants. He waved at Felix before his nose twitched, "ye got food?"  
Mark looked back towards Felix who nodded and handed Mark a bag, which he took.  
"You two can decide what you want, it's just awhole bunch of sandwiches, fries, and some breakfast stuff."  
Mark sat down and started digging through the bag, pulling out a few sandwichs and some fries. Jack took basically all the breakfast stuff and some fries.   
Felix took the rest.

The group chowed down. Nothing really special. Mark kept glancing at Jack. He had little fangs now, and when he took a bite his nose and wiskers twitched. Mark thought it was adorable. Jack had noticed Mark was looking at him, but he didn't mind too much, he liked the attention.  
Once they were done eating Felix got the other bag and set it down. Pulling two collars out. Both leather and they each had a golden tag. One had a letter M on it, the other had a letter J.

"You each got a collar." Felix said slyly.  
"what? No! Yer crazy, I'm not wearing that shite ye arse."  
"Oh c'mon Sean! You're a cat!" Felix whined.  
"No." Jack said stubbornly.  
Felix rolled his eyes and turned to Mark, "sit down so i can put this on you."  
Mark didn't want it, but the dog side in him did. He sat down on the couch obediently as Felix clipped a thick leather collar with a 'M' name tag. It jingled as Felix clipped it on.  
Jack wrinkled his nose, "yer kinky Mark."  
"No I'm not!" Mark said slightly flustered and embrassed, Felix snickered, then Mark stood up quickly and took the collar from Felix"Your turn Jackaboy."   
Jack hissed at him, "touch me, I dare ye." He threatend.  
Mark got a teasing grin and walked towards him, Jack backed up slightly, accidentally tripping over one of the pillows that had fallen off the couch. He landed with a thud and let out a soft groan.  
Mark took the opportunity to get ontop of him and clip the collar on, Jack tried to push him off and unclip it, but to make sure Mark twisted it behind his neck and pinned his hands down.  
"Gay!" Felix shouted before bursting into laugher.  
Mark chuckled lowly, then the dog side got the best of him and he licked Jack's cheek.  
"Ugh! Ew!" Jack started wiggling to escape. Mark simply licked his cheek again, his tail going crazy.

Felix started to laugh, "my God you bros look hella gay!"

"What? no!" Mark said, "we called this companionship in friendship and your Sweden ass don't even know."

"Mark get off of me." Jack said slightly angry.

Marks slowly got off of him laughing, "aww is the poor Irishman sad?"

Jack hissed at him and leaned up, "I'm going upstairs he said quickly and then went upstairs rushed, "dont bother me for a bit." Felix nor Mark saw his flushed cheeks.

"I bet you he's going to go wipe off the drool." Mark joked, Felix chuckled in agreement.

"I thought cats didn't like water," Felix said questionably, "we should go up there and see what he's trying to do."

Together the two went upstairs, they heard Jack in his room, taking silent, but large deep breaths.  
"Cén fáth go gcaithfidh tú sin a dhéanamh! Cén fáth a gcaithfidh tú é sin a dhéanamh!" Jack scolded in Irish.  
"What's he saying?" Mark whispered to Felix who shrugged.  
"a ceart go leor, beidh sé breá, tá gach rud fíneáil..." Jack sighed, "anáil dhomhain."

Mark knocked on the door, he head him squeak.  
"Yes?" Jack asked and opened the door, looking slightly flustered.  
"Are you okay?" Felix asked.  
The tips of the cat ears flicked, "yes I'm fine."  
"Come downstairs!" Mark chirped, "cats are snuggly, aren't they? Want me to carry you?"  
Jack snorted, "I can walk, but tank ye for ta offer!"  
Mark picked him up anyway, "septiplier away!" Felix cheered.  
"Bad dog!" Jack scolded

Later that evening, after Felix had gone home Mark was sitting on the couch, Jack was snuggled up into his lap because both of their animal sides wanted to snuggle. It wasn't that big of a deal, because the two didn't mind.  
"Can I ask ye something?" Jack said out of the blue.  
"Sure what do you have on your mind?" Mark asked curiously, he couldn't help but pet the cat ears.  
"Do ye like anyone?" Jack asked Softly.  
Mark thought for a moment, "possibly why would you like to know?"  
"Seriously do ye?" Jack looked up at Mark.  
Mark didn't quite know what to say, why he wanted to say yes, he didn't know if Jack would pressure him into telling him that he liked him.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said cheeikly, "can I ask another question?"  
"Sure." Mark said getting embarrassed, his heart started to thump.  
"Do ye like guys?"  
Marks heart stopped for a moment, before he coughed a bit and gained his posture back, he went to speak, but Jack cut him off.  
"So tat's a yes to?"  
Mark grumbled and leaned back, "okay you got me..." He spoke ackwardly, "what were you trying to go for here?"  
"Do ye like me?"

Mark didn't say anything. He didn't even breath, but before he knew it he felt soft lips press to his cheek, "I knew it."  
"I love you!" Mark blurt, getting embrassed almost immediately after.  
"tá mé i ngrá leat freisin."


	2. Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack works at a coffee shop, simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This is an edit!  
> I accidentally posted the rough draft instead of the final copy, sorry!

    Jack wouldn't admit that he looked forward to the handsome Korean who walked into his coffee shop every day. No mater the weather, or day of the year, it was every day. He'd come in 6am, 12 o'clock, 2pm, and 5pm. Occasionally he'd come in at 8am, or 10:30am, but that was rare.

    When he first saw him, he was shocked at how deep his voice was, Sean thought there was no way his voice was that deep, right? Well it _was_ possible! Jack was almost sure he had the deepest voice in the world, and he would bet money on that. 

 The first words he accidentally blurted out, in his thick Irish accent, was; "no possible way yer voice is tat deep."

    The man had laughed and commented: that he gets that all the time. After the first encounter Jack had saw him daily and the two would talk while Jack made one of his workers deal with the other customers. Jack had learned that he was a half Korean half American YouTuber who was pretty popular. At the time he had thought it was cool they were both youtubers, sp magically he  had told him that he did YouTube too, but he didn't have a lot of Subs, because he was focused on collage anyway.

    The second thing he learned was that his name was Mark! Unfortunately Jack hadn't learned his last name, or age, or anything major, but by God was he hot! He would always guess the simple things, like he was sure he was round his late teens or early twenty's, but he never said them out loud.

    It had been 9 months when they sexy stud walked in at 6am on the dot. Jack had made the same thing he askes for every day, a strawberry mocha. In Jack's opinion, that was the nastiest one there.

"Hey Jack." The words were gentle, but deep, making Sean lightly tremble at how much he loved the deep voice.

"Heya Mark." Jack commented and set his coffee on the counter that finished coffees go. Mark moved to the register and pulled out his wallet, taking out a 10, something he hasn't done in awhile. Jack padded over to the register and typed in the order number, taking the 10 and gave him the correct change, that Mark simply put in the tip jar.

Mark clasped his coffee, "you going to come sit with me, irishboy?" He asked teasingly.

Jack nodded quietly and grabbed two of the fresh baked apple fritters. Jack made his way from behind the counter and sat down at the booth Mark was occupying, handing him one of the apple fritter.

Mark spoke first, "what are you doing later?"

"Workin'." Jack spoke cheeikly.

Mark chuckled a bit, "after work?"

"Nigh' school." Jack took a bite of his food.

"Then you work again?" Mark asked, slightly confused, "when do you go home?"

"I don't useally, I leave school a wee bit earli' to go home and shower. I live offa coffie."

Mark hummed, "what if I pay for a month, will you hang out with me?"

Jack rose a eyebrow, blinking uncertainly, "pay for a mont'?"

Mark nodded, taking a bite, "of tuition. School right?"

Jack rubbed his forehead and took a bite, "I dofwt knoaw." He spoke through a mouthful.

"Think about it." Mark suggested and took another bite, occasionally taking sips of his coffee, "I got the money for it."

"Fine, O'm in." Jack said as he swallowed his food, "maybe we can do-" he took a bite, "viwdo!"

Mark chuckled, "sure. Hey, I gotta go, talk to you later?"

Jack nodded, that was one of the shortest lived conversations he's ever had with Mark, well, excluding the first week.

  
Later that day Jack had told his boss he really needed to take off for the month, the boss had let him take off since he works so often. Sean saw Mark later at 6pm, which he had indeed made the coffee once again, and gave it to him. After the normal routein Mark motioned the Irish boy to follow him.

Jack followed him like a lost puppy, chatting about school until he got to Marks house, subconsciously going inside.  
"So, why are ye so determine' to han' out with me?"

"So I can hear that adorable accent more." Mark said, almost lustfully.

Jack didn't expect that awnser and immediately got flustered, "I-ugh-really?" He asked embrassedly.

Mark chuckled and nodded, "yes really." He sat down on the couch, patting it, "so do you wanna play some games? Hearing you talk will be fun and relaxing."

Jack nodded and covered his face, this was going to be a long night.


	3. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack accidentally let's his little secret out when hes texting Mark

**Jackaboy:** no Mark. I've told you multiple times, I'm not going to tell you my sexuality.

_Mark is typing..._

**Markimoo: aww, pleaseeeee Jack?? I won't let it leak I promise! What are you? Straight? Gay? Bi? ..... Trans?**

_Jackaboy has ended the chat_

Sean sat in the hotel room. What should he say? Should he tell him what he was? He wasn't Gay, nor straight, he was Bi and liked it. If he told Mark he would have Blackmail. Mark could also let the info slide. What good would that do? Then everyone would start all these shitty fanfics about how much Jack liked to be a slut, or how he was going around sucking cock. Ugh. Filthy. 

Jack had read some of the fanfics, they were terrible. Not just the fact he was sure young kids, like 10-13 were doing  _chapters_ about him giving a blow job, they were immature! 

Ding

Jack glanced down at his phone to see that Mark had left a paragraph long thing Mark had left for him.

 **Markimoo:** I've seen the way ur stare at me Jack. Having a gay friend means we can dress U up :D cover the balls of course, and then we take pics bro. Or give u a pussy, ya'know, basic gay shit. 

Jack wrinkled his nose, Mark never acted like this over text, and what the hell did he mean 'cover the balls?' Or 'take pics?' Jack frowned. Mark was making him a bit unconformable, but he couldn't stop reading. 

 **Markimoo:** If ur st8t no biggie. If ur Bi then we figure which way u swing! Just say gay so I can get mia five bucks!

Jack frowned a bit more. Mark bet on him?

 **Jackaboy:** Im bi okay! Leave me alone, you creep.

 **Markimoo:** I knew it! Haha! Hi!

**Markimoo: Bi***

**Markimoo: so which way u swing?**

Jack sighed heavily, his finger just above the return button "towards you." He mumbled

Goggles ding make him realize he had his finger on the microphone, so like any normal person he went to delete it when he accidentally pressed send. He flipped out, but couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

 _Markimoo is typing..._ appeared on the screen at least five times before Mark had actually texted.

**Markimoo: Irish balls x Korean balls. Yuck!**

Jack threw his phone onto couch and frowned, feeling like shit. Why was Mark acting so childish? Did he just get rejected? I mean, the man just theoretically just called them nasty? 

The idea that Jack was just rejected was too much for him, leaving his phone he went got his car keys. He deserved a night at the bar anyway, but what kind of good bars are in LA? 

Fuck it, he'd wonder the streets until he found one. Throwing on a coat he just hopped no crazy fans would he around the hotel he was in. After a moment of searching for his room key he grabbed a hold of it and left, walking out into the hallway towards the elevator. With a heavy sigh he pressed the down button and went in the elevator one the doors open.

Crossing through the massive lobby decorated with a small fountain and a fluffy red carpet that led from the elevator, to the door, to the main desk, and the stairs. Jack walked out into the crisp autumn air. Taking a deep breath before walking down the heavily populated area.

It took 30 minutes before he found bar named; Shamrock. Some luck huh? Like normal he walked in, focusing on  nothing but the bartender, and sat down, ordering some whiskey. The bar was colder than outside, the dark oak walls covered in scratches and scrapes, to the right of Jack was a massive dart board, several bulky man threw darts while cheering and chanting. The men each wore leather jackets with a snake on the back, skinny jeans, big black boots, and one of them had a big black beard, one was bald with a blonde goatee, another had curly red hair with a small mustache, and another one had black hair with no facial hair. 

To his left was a whole bunch of lonely looking woman drinking while Sly looking men pestered them. Jack didn't focus on them as he took a swig on his wiskey.

"Hey sugar~ are you a garden? Because I dig you." A man with too much cologne slid next to Jack, immidently recoiling, "oh shit you're a guy!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "real flatterin'"

The guy thought for a moment, "you're really curvy, ya'know?"

Jack chuckled weakly and took a gulp of his wiskey, it burned his throat but he loved it, "and yer strong lookin'"

The guy gave him a sly grin, "wanna feel?" He flexed while leaning against the bar.

Jack was a bit heastint, but decided to feel it anyway. Touching the tan-man's rock hard muscle reminded him of Marks arms, he couldn't help but smile.

"Like what you're feeling cutie?" The man asked, "cause I got something that can get a lot harder."

Jack stopped and motioned the bar tender over, getting himself another whiskey and some rum, "ye just reminded me of someone."

"That accent. What is it? It's adorable."

Jack blushed slightly, getting slightly embarrassed, "Irish."

"Can you talk more?" The man asked and sat next to Jack.

"Well it depends, what do ye want me ta say?" Jack asked curiously.

The man smiled teasingly, "tell me how the British tried to take over Ireland."

Jack looked slightly triggered before he went into a rant of how the Irish prevailed and fought England for 800 years! He was proud the Ireland won and England had so many more soldiers. The rant lasted for a hour and a half, in this time Jack had four cups of whiskey, 3 of rum, and five shots of vodka. The Irishman was just past the border of  _tipsy._

"Do ya wanna come to my house?" The man asked curiosity, tapping his fingers on the bar desk, he had a entire bottle of white wine.

Jack shrugged, "sure. Why ta hell not?" He stood up and cracked his neck, "weres yer house?"

"My house is a couple of blocks from here. Well, my hotel room that is."

Jack didn't care and nodded egarly. Yea! Fuck Mark and his assholeness- he doesn't need him anyway! The man gave a small grin and led his prize out of the bar and to his hotel. Jack didn't mind as he was led through the streets and to the hotel room.

The guy went to this massive hotel that coincidentally Mark, Felix, and Wade were staying at.  The two for in the elevator and the guy pressed a button, going up to the 6th floor, but was stopped at the second floor.

Some random woman came in the elevator, pressing the down button, and for some reason the elevator went down, dropping her off before going upwards. The man was heavily annoyed.

"So what's yer name?" Jack asked curiosity, leaning against the railing.

"Tom." The man grinned, "what's yours? Patrick?'

"Seàn. S - E - À - N, but me freinds call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Tim wrapped an arm around him, lightly kissing his jaw bone.

It didn't take long for them to stop when the elevator hit the third floor and the two hotshots of the internet came in. Jack ackwardly shifted, mumbling.

Mark rose a brow, "what are you doing Jack?"

"Hey why you talking advantage of my bro?" Felix asked and grabbed Jack's arm roughly, pulling him towards him.

"What?" Tim asked slightly mad, "he wanted to come, we spent the past two hours talking- I didn't do shit. Who the hell are you?"

 Mark glared at the man and went to speak, but Jack moved himself forward towards Tim, "fook off." He basically hissed at them.

Mark was caught off guard, "Sean, you're drunk. Just chill with us."

"Nope. Ye made yer fuckin' point of whatcha tink of me."

Mark sighed, "Felix has stolen my phone... I don't think of you like that, I swear."

Jack looked kinda confused before mumbling, "yer lying."

"I did steal his phone." Felix admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Look, Seàn, you smell of alcohol, I'm pretty sure you don't realize what's happing... Please just come back." Mark said softly.

The elevator dung and Jack pushed passed his two friends in a slightly drunken haze when grabbing Tim along, pulling him out.

"I got enough sense to see and make me own decisions! So suck me dick!" Jack yelled at them.

Mark put his hand to keep the door from closing, "if you come back with us I will."

This stopped the Irish and the sly man, who just blankly started at Mark.

"Stop being such a cock block." Tim said annoyed and started walking down the hallway, "C'mon Jack."

Jack was heastint. He wanted to go with Tim, but his crush was Mark. Jack but his lip, "I don't know." He mumbled, "I don't know what to do."

"Come back with us." Felix prreusdaed, "you don't know this guy. He could try and kill you, he could have aids, he could kidnap you "

"We're your friends, Seàn, he wouldn't want to hurt you. We want to be there for you in all times, we care for you. This guy-" Mark pointed at Tim, "just wants sex. He'll kick you out afterwards."

"No I won't." Tim said, "they're just being assholes. What about the things on your phone?" 

Jack reached around for his phone, "where is me phone?" 

"C'mon buddy, come back with us." Mark said sweetly, "we've know you for years."

Jack rubbed his face, "no." He looked at Tim before going towards him, "let's go."

Tim had a smug grin as he stuck his Tounge out towards the American and Sweden, "I win."

"Hell no." Felix said and grabbed Jack's arm so he couldn't walk towards him, "you're not going with him."

Mark came and hoisted him up before throwing him over his shoulder, "yea you're not going with him."

Jack was too drunk to think properly, "let go ye arse." He punched him in his back.

Mark walked to the elevator, ignoring Tims pissed threats, and Felix cursing at him. The three got in and went to the lobby.

"We're bringing you home Jack." Mail started sternly.

I'm a brilliant choice of words, Jack bit him roughly in the shoulder, for this he was rewarded by being dropped.

Felix sucked his teeth, "you okay?"

Jack grunted, not wanting to lean up. Instead he rolled on his side and closed his eyes, mumbling.

Mark sighed and hoisted him up on his back, "don't bite me again."

"K." Jack mumbled sheepishly, laying his head on his back.

 

It was a decent amount of time before Mark and Felix got Jack home. He was pretty sleepy looking and already stopped talking. He was awake from the occasional noise he'd make when they gave him a question. Felix unlocked the door and opened it for Mark, who walked in and say Jack on the hotel bed.

Jack moved under the covers, "t'anks I guess."

Mark sighed and sat down on the edge, "you know we care for you, right?"

Jack shook his head, "whatever."

Felix sighed, "not whatever Jack."

Jack ignored them while laying down and sighing. Not a second later he was asleep.

Mark frowned softly, "Ima stay here to make sure he doesn't leave."

Felix nodded, "alright bro. See ya." With that he left.

Mark set up a bottle of water with some Tylenol, a bucket in case he wants to puke, and got him dressed in some decent pajamas. He made himself a spot on the couch he had in the hotel room before going to sleep


	4. Shower talk 1

"That concludes this Livestream!" The famous American-Korean said with a cheerful smile.

"Bye!" Ethan waved at the camera, "see you next time!"

Tyler curtly waved at the camera, smiling at Ethan's girlfriend, and Marks ex turned it off and quickly started to clean up. Tyler walked over to the chairty stream and turned it off, "once again, we've exceeded our goals dramatically."

Mark ran his hands through his black hair, "that's wonderful news! Those doctors will be able to get their care packages to the children for sure now."

Ethan nodded cheeikly, "now we just got to clean ourselves up!" The young male flung a mess of soy sauce, and some other liquid out of his hair and onto a napkin.

"You two can go use the downstairs shower if you want." Mark offered, "the second one kinda just squirts cold water for the first few minutes though."

"Do you two got this?" Tyler asked the two ladies.

Amy nodded, "definitely! Go ahead and get cleaned up."

Ethan, who was already walking out, waved, and Tyler left with a uncertain look. The tall male didn't want to leave the three with all the work, but he did want to get the paint and makeup off of him before it stained his skin.

Mark stayed back to help them, getting a confused look from Amy, "isn't Sean waiting for you?"

Mark was almost heastint to awnser, "I didn't wanna leave you two with the work that us guys caused."

Any chuckled, "it's fine. Go ahead up and have fun with your man."

Mark nodded quitely and was almost walked out the kitchen. He stopped before he left the door, "Amy?"

The girl paused from cleaning up some stains, "yes?"

"Thanks for being so understanding," The norriet spoke gently.

Amy nodded with a small, sad smile, "it will be fun to have a gay friend to go shopping with. We could always pick out something sexy for him to wear!" She winked

Mark couldn't help but smile. The two had broken up once Mark told her that he wasn't really bi anymore. At first Amy had thought he swing more towards females, but she was disappointed when he told her she swung towards males. Of course Amy was supportive, and even exposed his crush with all the forlonged looks he would send his Irish friend when he would leave.

Amy, being a sneaky fox, invited the Irishman over, but she wasn't paying too much attention to what Mark was doing and it totally flew over her head that they had a chairty stream for Doctors Overseas. Jack had arrived happy as all hell, but to avoid suspicious, Mark had quickly forced him into the bedroom and locked it.

Ethan and his girl, plus Tyler, arrived almost immediately after. Mark had quickly joined them. The male was too nervous that his freinds would make fun of him if they found out he liked the green haired boy. Sadly, it left Mark clouded and a bit skittish and louder the whole Livestream. He hoped no-one would notice.

Amy had quickly went up to Jack to tell him what had happened, and he understood everything. Of course, Mark didn't know that Amy had basically hammer him with implied questions on who he liked, and when he responded with a sheepish awnser of some guy, she felt hopeful and asked so many questions until he said Mark.

It was now the girls plan to hook them up. Amy had told Jack that Mark liked him, and the man got so giddy. Amy didn't know what he was going to do until then, but she had given him some junk food, water, tea, and another drink of the 9 hour period. She had also broughten him so Wendy's when the guys brought it back, but it wasn't a lot.

Amy had gone up while saying she needed to lay down for a moment, and the others believed her. She did it to give Sean some company, which he appreciated. One of the times that she had walked in, Jack was on him computer photo-shoping a picture of Mark, covered in whip cream, with dicks and other childish things. She didn't stop him from entertaining himself.

Mark was now going upstairs. Unaware that Sean knew his secret. With sweaty palms he opened the door, covering his nervous smile with a heartwarming, and kinda charming, smile, "hey Jackaboy! How ya' holdin' up?"

The Irishman was lounged on Marks bed, "do you mean from when you kiddnapped me, or held me hostage in your room for more then 9 hours?"

"Did you like get held hostage? You got to-" he motioned toward him, "lounge all over my stuff. You got to leave crumbs-" he pointed to the chips and crumbled food and drinks, "and leave my floors sticky."

"Sticky with what, daddy?" Sean said innoncently while leaning up to sit upright.

The innocent look to the perverted question made Mark blush gently, but he was hot and sweaty so it could've been mistaken easily. He decided to play along with his friend, "oh you know what it is, sonnyboy."

Sean giggled mishiviously, "you're all sticky aren'tcha, daddy?"

"Yeah. I got to take a shower," Mark said hurridly and went to his dresser, "at least you didn't go through my clothes."

This pricked the man's curiosity, "why?"

Mark shrugged, "you destroyed about half of my room, so I thought you would've done something to my dress-" he paused immidently and looked at the black screen on him computer, "please tell me you didn't do anything on my computer."

Jack smirked evily, "Photoshop was fun."

Mark sighed in relief, "at least you didn't go on Twitter or something."

"Oh I'm not that mean!" Jack said and bounced on Marks bed, "whatcha doin'?"

"Getting ready for a shower," Mark said whole rumming through his dresser, "just deciding what to wear."

Jack hopped up and went over to him, deciding to help, "what about this?" He grabbed a random shirt that was folded up, "lean up."

Mark leaned up shyly while Jack pressed the shirt to his chest. Jack had his right hand against Marks right shoulder while his left hand was against Marks left hip, "hmm... Seems like a tightfit."

Mark nodded shyly, getting embrassed, "y-yeah."

Jack rose an eyebrow, "what's with the voice crack?"

Mark jolted back, "nothing!" He grabbed ahold of the shirt and yanked it out of the irishmans grip, grabbing some boxers and some pajama pants, "I'm going to take a shower- don't come it!"

The older man went into the bathroom, shutting the door and letting the growing blush creep on to his face before sinking down with his back against the wall. He buried his hands into his face, super embrassed.

  
During Marks, rather long, shower, Jack had come in while stating that he needed to pee and that the others were downstairs talking. Mark wasn't going to be mean and not let his friend go to the bathroom! So Mark gave him approval to use the bathroom.

Going up to the toilet and unzipping, he did what every normal guy does, but let out a loud moan of relief, "ahhhh~! I've been holding that one in for a long time."

Mark was a bit red at hearing the Irish moan, but he didn't mind it since it was one time. He even smiled a bit.

"Amy told me something super interesting," Jack said cheeikly, "I think you might wanna know what she said."

Marks heart sank faster then a rock in a pond, he remained silent.

"She told me that you like me." Jack said simply, flushing the toilet and zipping back up. He went to the sink to wash his hands.

"O-oh really?" Mark gulped, "i-i wonder why'd she do such a thing!"

"Yeah. Me too." Jack said calmly while washing his hands, "hurry up!"

When Jack left the room, Mark almost cried. Why would Amy betray him like that? Did he just get rejected?


	5. Shower 2

Mark was slow, like really slow, to get out of the shower. He was slow to dry off, and slow to get dressed because he didn't know what was awaiting on the other side of the door.

Mark was almost positive he was rejected. He rehearsed everything he could say in his head and wasn't sure what Jack would say. I mean, what could you really do in this situation? Mark slowly open the back door and stepped out.

Jack was laying on the bed giving a smug grin towards the male. He was cross-legged with his arms in his lap, "hey Markimoo~"

Mark mumbled a greeting while looking away, "hey."

Jack cocked his head innocently, "what's wrong?"

Mark became confused. He was just rejected in the shower right? Why is Jack acting do... Aloof? Did that scene actually happen? "Sean?"

Jack looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do... Do you like me?" Mark spoke very gently.

"Of course, ya goof!" Jack said cheeikly.

"Not like, freindship wise. I mean like, actually like." Mark stated calmly

Jack nodded, "yes. I do."

Mark felt his heart stop, "so you have a crush on me?"

Jack nodded nonchalantly, but this made Mark upset, "so what was with all the shit you pulled off in the shower? You had my heart racing!"

"My bad~" Jack smirked playfully.


	7. Ireland vs American

"The irish will prevail!" The unmistakable accent burst through a barrier made of cardboard.

"Ach!" The American screeched as he stumbled backwards from his defense barrier. Cardboard boxes with red paint splashed against it, scattered in every direction, as did the Americans stryphome sword.

The small, but well-fit, avrage irishman leaped at the Korean, and he ended up tackling him. The two ended up rolling slightly down hill into the back of the cardboard barrier, taking it down with them.

"The Irish will win!" The Irishman pressed his stryphome ax against the American, who quickly pulled it away and shoved the smaller male into a box.

Luckily, this box was perfect size for the male, and it caught him offgaurd. Before the Irishman could get out of the box, it was closed.

"I told you, Sean, I will always win." The cocky American voice spoke

"I will somehow escape, Mark!" Sean spoke as he wiggled in the box. Bursting through the bottom when Mark lifted him up, "ah-ha!"

Mark simply pressed the box on him, trapping him once against it

"Damnit!"


	8. "I wanna be a dragon!"

"I wanna be a dragon." It was out of nowhere. Mark was just sitting on his couch, messing around on his laptop until his boyfreind spoke those five words. He looked at him confused as all hell, "pardon?"

''I wanna be a dragon." The innocent look he gave Mark made him feel even more confused.

"You wanna be a dragon?" Mark asked and shut the laptop, "like... A dragon? A game? A-" he cut himself off, "explain."

"What is there to explain?" Jack asked curiosity, "I wanna be a big ol' fluffy dragon."

"Um... Okay. Be a dragon." Mark said ackwardly

"So you'll help me make a costume?"

Mark blinked, "um....sure."

* * *

 A small man with a large red blanket drapped against his back, 20 tiny paper claws attacked to his hands and feet, and a thick rope attached from his waist, to a long line of pillows dragging behind him, bounced through a once peacefully living room. 

Mark held the bridge of his nose between his forfingers, "the way not a good idea..."

 


End file.
